Sudaira Masazumi
Sudaira Masazumi (ミトツダイラ正純, Masazumi Sudaira) Appearance Sudaira has very long silver hair styled in five large drill shapes in the back and two small ones that hang in front of her shoulders. She has bright gold colored eyes, bearing an almost amber colorzation as well. Sudaira typically wears two blue hairpins that somewhat resemble wolf ears and what appears to be a dog collar around her neck. Her bust size is rather small, much to the enjoyment of her leader Makiko. She usually wears an outfit consisting of thin white battle armor with black kimono-like sleeves as well as see through brown stockings. On her arms are usually found bandages wrapped around her wrists leading up to black gloves with red diamonds on back. Personality Sudaira is far from refined and is highly uncooperative with the majority of people, excluding Makiko Futayo, who she is completely head over heels in love with. She is extremely rude, not caring who she offends and because of this she's prone to starting arguments with those that she meets just expecting a fight, in order to prove herself the better. Sudaira lives for such fighting, liking to give in regularly to her destructive urges She is both a very manipulative and deceptive person, depicted much like a snake in a sense as she is willing to use anyone and everyone to further his plans by any means necessary, even to the extent of subjecting innocent bystanders and other members of the Oniwabanshu to her ploys. Sudaira's behavior is extremely erratic; one minute she seemingly has a completely calm and cool demeanor, the next she is both maniacal and senseless. Sudaira is easily angered and annoyed by things that she doesn't understand and this unpredictable behavior makes her particularly dangerous as she can be speaking rationally one moment, but slicing the one she was speaking to into pieces the next. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Utilizing the muscles built up from years of training with the Gotei Squads, Sudaira's own arms are quite a dangerous weapon. In fact, when unarmed Sudaira becomes a more vicious warrior than when she is weilding her actual zanpakuto. Her speed increases dramatically and she even is capable of rendering several opponents incapacitated in mere seconds from the force of her blows. The strength behind a single simple chop is enough to completely shatter a large boulder into pebbles. When exuding herself and adding force behind her attacks, Sudaira is capable of leveling small areas with each punch and even causing an opposing shinigami to explode on impact. : Monsterous Strength: Despite possessing such a small frame, Sudaira's strength still far exceeds that of a normal human's; she once displayed enough strength to create a massive crater in the ground from a single punch alone using only one hand. Zanpakuto Fukōhei '(不公平, ''Injustice) is the name of Sudaira's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a pair of elaborate cuffs that she wears on her wrists. The cuffs are golden in coloration with a black band going around the center. On top of each cuff is a bird-shaped obeject with a crimson-colored ruby embedded in the top of them. One might consider these a constant-release type due to their form, however, a command must still be spoken in order for Sudaira to gain access to her zanpakuto's abilities. '''Shikai: Released with the phrase "Imprison Them", Fukōhei begins glowing with a black flame-like energy. Sudaira can then begin molding this energy into several chain protusions from her wrists that she can then use in conjuction with her shikai abilities. : Shikai Special Ability: Sudaira's Shikai form is capable of producing metal chains of incredible strength and substantial durability out of her Spiritual Energy alone. Once they are created, she can then mentally control each of these extensions of Fukōhei as though they were her own limbs. The proportions of the chains can vary depending on how much energy Sudaira uses, allowing her to stretch these chains over vast distances in order to catch and ensnare her foe. The number of chains that Sudaira can produce is only limited to the amount of readily available energy and her willpower alone. Once an opponent has been captured by one of these chains, their spiritual energy will begin to be drained from their bodies, resulting in that part of body gaining a dried and wrinkled appearance. The chains produced by Sudaira's zanpakuto are able to resist the elements with ease and cannot simple be broken by strength alone. :*'Chōeki' (刑務所,Japanese for "Jailed"): A Kido-based ability that utilizes the produced chains of Fukōhei in order to deal with spiritual energy attacks. By mentally directing one of the loose chains to pierce such an assault, whether it be a Kido spell or some other reiatsu based ability, Sudaira can absorb and redirect the energy elsewhere. Once absorbed, she can expel the energy as a dark mass of energy that she can then mentally control to attack the opponent. Upon making contact with this mass, the enemy will feel as though they are being sucked into the center of the earth, with their entirety being pulled in until the mass explodes.. :*'Kangoku' (刑務所, Japanese for "Prison"): By combining her chains above herself and her opponents, Sudaira can manipulate Fukōhei in order to form a large spiral drill aimed to pierce through her opponents. Once released, this spear cannot be stopped by Sudaira's mental commands, and it continues on until the chains break apart from the ripping force of the drill's tip. This drill is capable of destroying even the most powerful of hierro's with ease as the point of the drill is laced with anti-reishi, giving it an almost poisonous effect to any spiritual being that comes into contact with it. :*'Jikkō' (実行, Japanese for "Execution"): Sudaira mentally commands the chains of Fukōhei towards the ground, where they pierce the earth and burrow deep into the ground. Within seconds the ground begins to crack and break, sending waves of energy through the ground in all directions. The chains then appear from the ground like creeping vines, ripping sections of the area into isolated patches of trembling ground. Dozens of unbreakable chains appear from within the fissures, right below the targets. These chains quickly extend straight upwards and grab onto whatever Sudaira has marked as a threat. Using her monsterous strength, she will begin pulling upward, causing the ends of the newly formed chains to quickly pull downwards, taking the victims with them in a spiraling plunge towards the ground. Those that survive find themselves being constricted tightly by the chains, trapped between the metal links and the ground, until they either escape, suffocate, or are ripped apart by the pressure. This technique is typically reserved for dealing with weaker opponents such as a large group of Hollows or an opponent that summons minions to fight in their stead. :*'Datsugoku' (脱獄, Japanese for "Prison Break"}: The defensive technique of Fukōhei and is only usable Sudaira has produced enough chains. By aligning both her spiritual energy and mental faculties, she can cause Fukōhei's chains to coalesce around form and encase her in a sphere of writhing metal, bound together by the six indestructible chains attached to Fukōhei itself. This protective shell transformation happens within in a short a period as two seconds and is resistant enough to withstand all but the most powerful attacks--ones that could obliterate entire cities are able to crack the shell, but even such devastating displays of power are rarely enough to break it apart completely. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Sensei Fubyōdō (専制不平等, Tyrannical Injustice) is the name of Sudaira's Bankai. The power released upon activation is astounding. White energy flows outwards in all directions--a tidal wave that could sweep away an army of Lieutenant-class soldiers in an instant of brilliance and awe. Captain-class combatants who have not entered a similar state of release find themselves at the risk of being torn into nothingness by the pushing and pulling forces inherent to the Sudaira's Reiatsu, a trait only made more imposing by the fully manifested, true form of her Zanpakutō. The six chains of the Shikai form extend into the ground, much like during the activation of several of her techniques. However, the amount of chains that rupture forth from the ground is far greater than a measly dozen or two; instead, thousands burst free and spiral into the sky in a dance of shifting steel. These new chains vary in proportion on a far grander scale than those produced during Shikai, with some being as wide as fifty feet and several miles long. The actual numbers, shapes, and properties of the chains is almost impossible to determine due to their speed and quantity. : Bankai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Bleach: The Dark Charter Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Villians Category:Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Makiko's Army